1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric connection box (that is, an electric junction block) such as a relay box and a fuse box used in a vehicle such for example as an automobile, and more particularly to an electric connection box provided with a mounting structure for mounting a connection box body of the electric connection box (in which electric parts such as relays and fuses are received) on a mounting member such for example as a vehicle body panel of a vehicle.
2. Related Art
There is known one conventional electric connection box in which the electric connection box is fixed to a bracket (mounting member) by a bolt and a nut while inserting cylindrical retaining pins (retaining projections) into respective retaining holes in the bracket (see JP-A-7-39042 Publication).
For mounting this electric connection box on the bracket, the retaining pins on the electric connection box are mated respectively with the retaining holes in the bracket, and the bolt is inserted into a through hole formed at the electric connection box. Then, when the nut is threaded on the bolt, and is tightened, a slanting surface of the electric connection box abuts against an upper end surface of the bracket. As the nut is tightened, the upper surface of the bracket slides on the slanting surface, and pushes a connection box body upward. As a result, each retaining pin is forcibly fitted into the retaining hole, while elongate protuberances on the retaining pin are crushed. Then, when the nut is completely tightened, the retaining pins are engaged in the respective retaining holes, and a plate portion is fixed to the bracket by the bolt and nut.
In this electric connection box, merely by rotating the nut, the connection box body, while pushed up, can be turned toward the bracket, and besides the retaining pins can be forcibly fitted into the respective retaining holes. Therefore, the connection box body can be easily mounted on the bracket, so that the efficiency of the mounting operation can be enhanced.
By the way, in the case where a pair of bolt-fastening through holes are provided at each of the above electric connection box and the bracket, there is a possibility that because of this structure (in which the retaining pins are forcibly fitted (or press-fitted) into the respective retaining holes), it becomes difficult to mount the electric connection box on the bracket if accuracy of a relative position between each bolt-fastening through hole of the electric connection box and the corresponding bolt-fastening through hole of the bracket is low (that is, a dimensional tolerance is large).